The present invention relates generally to a roller assembly of an undercarriage of a work machine, and more particularly to a roller assembly of an undercarriage assembly having a roller hub configured to receive rims of varying sizes and method for making the same.
A work machine, such as a track-type tractor or excavator, is typically supported and propelled by a pair of undercarriage assemblies, each one of which includes an endless drive track chain having a plurality of interconnected articulating components or links. The undercarriage assembly typically also includes a drive sprocket, one or more idler wheels, a number of lower track rollers, and a carrier roller around each of which the drive track chain is entrained or otherwise advanced.
Over time as a result of extended operation of the work machine, a number of the components associated with the undercarriage assembly, such as the idler rollers, the track rollers, and the carrier roller begin to wear thereby necessitating repair thereof. However, repair of such components is often impractical since heretofore designed idler rollers, track rollers, and carrier rollers are generally mechanically complex thereby creating undesirable amounts of machine downtime during periods of repair. One such heretofore designed carrier roller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,102 issued to Crotti. The carrier roller disclosed in Crotti, amongst other things, includes roller bearing assemblies for absorbing radial and axial thrust loads. However, use of such roller bearing assemblies adds to the mechanical complexity of the carrier roller thereby increasing the cost and time associated with repair thereof.
In an effort to avoid the complexity and cost associated with repair of idler rollers, track rollers, and carrier rollers, certain manufactures have chosen to make such components xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d. In other words, when the component has worn to the point of needing repair, the idler roller, track rollers, or carrier roller is removed from the work machine and thereafter discarded. Thereafter, a replacement idler roller, track roller, or carrier roller is then installed on the machine. It should be appreciated that in the case of when a component is designed to be disposed, in lieu of repaired, it is even more desirable to produce the component in a cost efficient manner thereby reducing operation costs associated with the work machine.
What is needed therefore are undercarriage components which overcome one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is also needed are undercarriage components which are less mechanically complex relative to heretofore designed components. What is moreover needed is a method of manufacturing undercarriage components which is less expensive and less complex relative to heretofore utilized manufacturing methods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present inventions there is provided a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly is configurable in either a first roller configuration or a second roller configuration. The roller assembly has a roller shaft and a roller hub journalled for rotation about the roller shaft. A first roller rim having a first outer diameter is secured to the roller hub when the roller assembly is configured in the first roller configuration. A second roller rim having a second outer diameter is secured to the roller hub when the roller assembly is configured in the second roller configuration. The first outer diameter is greater than the second outer diameter.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly has a roller shaft and a roller hub. The method has the step of securing the roller hub to the roller shaft such that the roller hub is journalled for rotation about the roller shaft. The method also has the step of determining whether the roller assembly is to be configured in a first roller configuration or a second roller configuration. Yet further, the method has the step of securing a first roller rim having a first outer diameter to the roller hub if the roller assembly is configured in the first roller configuration. Moreover, the method has the step of securing a second roller rim having a second outer diameter to the roller hub if the roller assembly is configured in the second roller configuration, wherein the first outer diameter is greater than the second outer diameter.